I feel it now more than ever
by XXO-Chrissy-OXX
Summary: AU Vauseman living a normal life with flashbacks. Alex was never involved in any drug business so none of them went to prison. "You know I love you and our baby and I'm ready for everything that comes with being a mother for our unborn child and a wife to you. I feel it now more than ever, this is what I always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful friday morning when Alex woke up.

Right next to her was Piper her wife, the women she loved.

The blonde was pregnant with their first child.

They were almost eight years together, lived since five years in their own apartment, married three years ago and since one year they tried to get pregnant. Piper wanted to carry the child and Alex was totally fine with that. When they found out, that it worked this time they both started to cry.

They finfally did it. They told all of their friends. While crying Piper called Polly and told her everything, Polly was happy for them, she really was. Alex called her mother, they always had a good relationship. Alex loved her mother to death, she taught her so much and Alex appreciated that.

Today they decided to go shopping for the baby, they still needed some stuff for their baby.

"Babe, get up! We have to leave in one hour" said Alex as she kissed Piper on her forehead.

"Yeah, I know but the pain is killing me" mumbled Piper while getting up.

"Oh honey, we can go another time if you want to" Alex said worried about her wife and the baby.

But Piper wanted to do this today.

"No it's ok. I got you to help me thru the pain" Piper smilled.

They got in the kitchen and ate breakfast. Alex loved to spoil Piper, she cooked, cleaned the apartment an helped the blonde with everything. Piper didn't always liked that, she felt like a child who couldn't do anything.

They finally got to the store, picked the things they needed, which felt like eternity for Alex, this was killing her. After hours of discussing with Piper which colour the pain should be and what toys they would buy for their unborn, they had everything and went to pay for the stuff they got. Alex was relieved. At the register Piper noticed that something was missing

"Honey, I'll be right back" she told Alex as she kissed her wife's cheek. Alex rolled her eyes, nodded and payed for the rest. She was talking to the cashier, a young and beautiful blonde. She reminded her of Piper. She was definitely flirting and Alex noticed that. When Piper came back she saw the girl flirting with Alex. She felt jealous, Alex was flirting and laughing with that chick. She had an idea, she stormed to her wife and kissed her passionately.

"I love you and our baby" she said between the kisses. Alex was suprised but knew exactly what was going on. The young girl looked pissed. They paid for the rest and got back to the car.

"I know what you did in there and I liked it" Alex said with a big smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up, I saw that she was flirting with you and you're mine" said Piper as she playfully hit her wife's shoulder.

They kissed and things got heated.

" Pipes we can't, you know we actually have plenty of things to do at home". Alex said smiling.

"Yeah I know, sorry for distracting you but you're missing out this awesome blonde over here" Piper said confident. Alex loved this Piper.

"Which blonde do you mean because I can only see this dork infront of me"

"Alex, stop or you're sleeping on the couch" Piper was playfully hiting Alex's shoulder.

"I was just playing, I love you please don't let me sleep on the couch" said Alex with one last kiss for her wife "We really have to go now". So they drove home.

While Alex brought the stuff they had bought in the nursery, Piper decided to rest. She fell asleep on the couch.

"Piper can you help me with the ..." was Alex trying to say, when she noticed that the blonde was already asleep. She picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. The blonde just mumbled something but Alex couldn't understand it.

She covered the blonde with a blanket and decided to finish the stuff in the nursery.

"Alex can you please come to bed. I miss you we'll finish the rest together tomorow " said Piper as she stood in the doorframe looking tired.

Alex just nodded, she took her hand and both of them went to bed. They cuddled and everything was perfect. Alex fell asleep with a big smile on her face knowing she had everything she ever wanted in life.

The next morning Piper was the first one to wake up. She looked at Alex who looked so peaceful. Then she kissed her.

"Good morning honey"

"Piper it's 8 a.m. You know I'm not a morning person." mumbled Alex.

"I know that's why I'm making breakfast while you get ready. We still haven't finished the nursery, like how hard can it be to finish the room."

"We could have been ready but someone decided to fall asleep on the couch." said Alex playfully.

"I was tired, asshole"

"You love me and you know that, Piper"

"Yeah I do, ok get ready I have a suprise for you after breakfast"

"Oh after breakfast, I have something for you now" she said seductively while kissing Piper's jawline.

"Alex, that is not what I meant, but that's not bad. Keep going..."

"You know we won't leave the bed to finish the nursery if we start this now."

"I don't care Alex..." Piper was pushing Alex back on the bed and got on top of her.

Then the telephone rang. They ignored it for the first time but it kept ringing.

"Maybe we should answer"  
"Really we're making out and you want to answer the phone, Piper?"

"It could be important"

"Ok go ahead I'll shower in the meantime." Alex was rolling her eyes.

"Hello..." was all that Alex heard.

After she was done showering she was putting on some black skinny jeans and a white V-neck shirt. Piper already prepared breakfast.

"So who disturbed our make out session?" asked Alex.

"It was Nicki she invited us over for dinner tomorrow. Said she has great news."

"And she couldn't have texted."

" I told her we were busy, she then made some dirty jokes. You know the same stuff she always does. Let's eat now."

After breakfast they finished the nursery, finally.

Piper got the box from their office and handed it to Alex.

"Ok this better be good". Alex said.

"Oh, you'll love it believe me."

Alex opens the box it was a teddy, it was her teddy. The one she shared so many memories with, the one who was always there for her.

"How... where did you... my mom right?"

"Yeah she gave him to me last time we visited her, told me our baby should have him because you loved him and that it would make you happy."

"Oh that's so nice of her. We have to visit her again. I miss her. Do you remember the time the accident happend at my mom's place?"Alex smiled when she thought about the last part and carefully kissed Piper's scar.

"Yeah and that was not funny. I thought your mother hated me after that"

"Oh come on, you know she loved you when I introduced you to her. Also think about the fun we had this weekend." Alex made her way to Piper.

"It was funny for you, I had to spend the night in the emergency room." Piper answered.

"I cuddled with you the whole night." Alex said kissing Piper.

"You were the reason I was there."

"Whoa that is not true, the reason wasn't me, it was the thing we did and I wasn't doing that alone. Now can we pick up where we stoped this morning?" Alex carried Piper. The blonde was putting her legs around the waist of her wife.

"Yes let's take it back to the bedroom." said Piper 


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

The radio was playing when Piper said "I have to pee, Alex". They finally had the time to visit Alex's mother. They prepared everything for this trip and were thrilled. Piper always liked Diane.

"For real Piper? We just left home and you went peeing there."

"I know but I can't help it."

"Ok there is a gas station, you'll pee and I'll buy some snacks."

Alex was worried she knew that her mother loved Piper but she still had this feeling.

"That's why I love you." They kissed eachother.

"Yeah I'm awesome I know."  
"Someone's cocky." Piper teased Alex.

Piper went peeing and Alex bought snacks. After they both got back to the car they continued driving.

They didn't talk, something was weird today.

"Ok what is going on? You usualy talk non stop. Babe what's wrong?" asked Alex worried.

She saw that Piper acted strange.

"I'm just worried, what if your mom hates me? How are we going to do this? We just moved in together and ..."  
"Piper stop, what are you talking about? My mom loves you it's not like you're meeting her for the first time. We had dinner together several times."  
"But that was for a couple hours, now we're spending the whole weekend at her's."  
"You'll see, she loves you. We're almost there. Don't forget I love you that's all that matters."

Piper loved how easy Alex could blow away her concerns.

Diane was already waiting at the dooor when she heard the car. She loves Alex and Piper as a couple. Alex was always the rebel and Diane was glad that Piper made Alex settle down.

"There you are. Come on let me hug you both it's so nice seeing you again." said she while huging Alex and Piper.

"Mom i missed you too. We would have been here earlier but Piper had to pee every second."

"Don't be an asshole, she is your girlfriend take care of her." Piper smiled she really liked Diane. This would be a funny weekend.

"Piper come here you look stunning. Alex is lucky to have you."  
"Yeah I am" cut Alex in.

"Thanks Diane but you look also really good."

"Come in I already prepared diner and you'll be sleeping in Alex old room.

So put the luggage in there"  
"Ok mom... let's go babe."

They went upstairs to Alex old bedroom.

"So this is your old bedroom, is this where the magic happend?" Piper smirked

"Oh if you knew what happend here you couldn't get over it. I have good memories."  
"Tell me what happend... we could add some new good memories to this room."

Piper was walking over to Alex and put her hands around her waist. They shared a passionate kiss.

Just then Diane called them for dinnner.

"I hope I wasn't interupting things" Piper blushed and Alex just laughed.

They had dinner while talking about all the embarrassing storys from Alex's childhood. It was fun.

"It's getting late, we should wash the dishes and call it a night. I bet you're tired." said Diane while looking at the clock.

"I'll help" Piper jumped up and took the plates.

"Honey why don't you just go and take a shower. I'll help my mom." Alex had to talk to her mother.

Piper was confused but trusted Alex and went upstairs.

"Mom I need to talk to you"

"So what do you wanna talk about?" asked Diane concerned

"It's nothing bad believe me. You know me and Piper are together for a couple years now and you know we moved in together and... and..." stumbled Alex " I want to ask her to become my wife. Do you think that's wrong or even stupid? I really love her." Alex was insecure she loved Piper to death but how would her mother react.

"Oh Alex that's not stupid it's brave and I can see that you're made for each other. She is the love of your life and I support you. She is like a daughter to. I'm gonna cry..."

"Mom please stop I haven't asked her yet and I'll still think about it but I want to do it. I still don't know how and when but I love her so much."

"I'm happy for you kid, night" said Diane proud.

"Thanks mom, goodnight love you."

Diane left, Alex prepared a suprise for Piper, went upstairs and saw her coming out of the shower. She huged her from behind and told her that there is a suprise in the living room.

They held hands while slowly and quitly making their way to the living room.

"Wow Alex that is beautiful. Did you do that while I was showering?" asked Piper when she saw the candles everywhere.

"Yes I did, because I love you so much." Alex said between kisses.

They cuddled when Alex started to kiss Piper's jawline, her neck and her chest.

"Alex your mom is sleeping upstairs we can't." Piper said trying to control herself but it was hard.

"Oh come on Pipes, she knows we are a couple and couples have sex."

"Ok but let's go to your bedroom. Now."

"Bossy, I like that Pipes" Alex raised one eyebrow and smirked.

Alex carried Piper upstairs while still kissing her everywhere.

Piper pinned Alex against a wall and accidentally broke a vase.

"Oh my god Alex..."  
"Pipes it's ok my mom never really liked this vase. We'll buy her another one. Try not to break something else..."  
But while Alex said that another thing broke.

"Ok let's stay here or we'll break even more" both of them laughed.

Diane heard the breaking of something. Confused but worried she decided to go downstairs to look what happend.

When Alex and Piper heard Diane coming down they stoped immediately.

"Oh my god Alex it's your mother. Let me get the blanket."

Piper stormed to get the blanket, that's when it happend. She fell and cut herself on shards of the vase. It wasn't that bad but it bleeded.  
"Pipes.."  
"Alex... what happend...why... Piper is everything ok? Sweetie you're bleeding, I'll call the ambulance."

Piper can't remember what happend after that. She woke up in a hospital bed with Alex by her side.

"What happend Alex?"  
"Nothing bad, it's just a small cut, you got some stitches and there will be a scar. Sexy, you badass."

Alex kissed the scar slowly and carefully.

"Does your mother know what we did and why the vase was broken? She'll hate me..."  
Piper was worried and felt ashamed.  
"I know what you did and why the vase was broken, but I don't judge. I was young too you know and Piper honey I don't hate you. I never could, you're like a daughter to me." Piper was relieved, happy but ashamed. Diane knew that they did it.

"I'll go now and try to get some sleep. I'll bring breakfast tomorrow. Piper you should rest and Alex keep your hands by yourself. Goodnight." Diane left.

"That was fun until you needed to go to the emergency room. I'm sorry Pipes" Alex said while getting in bed with Piper "we can still cuddle".

"It's fine. I like to cuddle with you. Goodnight Alex, I love you."

"I love you too Pipes" Alex gave Piper a peck on her neck. Both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god Alex" screamed Piper

Alex was working in the office and jumped up, when she heard Piper scream.

"Babe what's wrong? Is something with the baby?" she got into the living room and saw Piper

totally fine on the couch.

"No, I mean it is the baby but it's not bad" Piper tried to calm Alex down.

"I was scared Pipes"

"Sorry honey" Piper said kissing Alex on the cheek.

"Actually the baby kicked, it still does. I want you to feel it." Piper took Alex's hand and placed it on her baby bump.

"Pipes I can feel it, this is our baby. It's kicking. I'm speechless this is..." Alex said with tears in

her eyes.

"Alex are you crying?" asked Piper surprised because Alex Vause did not cry often. She was happy to see her wife beeing so emotional and loved her even more after moments like this.

"Oh shut up, it's beautiful. This little thing, our thing, moved."  
"It's a baby not a thing. We don't know the sex yet but there is still a little human growing in me." they both started to cry. The moment was perfect.

"Ok I still have to finish a couple things I better get going and don't forget dinner at Nicki and Lorna's today."  
"You already reminded me twice today."

Piper decided to go and take a shower. Alex wanted to join when she saw Piper looking at herself in the mirror. Alex thought she looked so beautiful but Piper looked sad. The baby bump was getting bigger and stretch marks started to develop. She gained weight, Piper knew that this was normal but she felt not sexy. As soon as Alex walked in she covered herself, wich was stupid but Piper didn't want Alex to see her like this.

"Piper I saw you, you're beautiful don't question that and the marks are from our baby. They suck but I love them like I love you and this little thing." Alex tried to cheer Piper up.

"Thanks Al, love you too."  
They dressed and got into the car.

"A boy or a girl?" Piper asked when they were almost there.

"It doesn't matter. It just needs to be healthy."  
"Oh come on if you had to choose. I would love to have a little girl."  
"Girls are complicated. So I would go with the boy but as I already said I don't care."

"We'll see on monday I have an appointment at the gynecologist."  
"I can't wait. We're here."  
Alex parked the car and they got to the front door of the apartment.

"We leave whenever you want to just tell me." Alex gave Piper one last kiss before the door opened.

"Hey not lesbians it's nice seeing you. Come here give Nicki a hug. Vause looking hot as always

and Chapman, oh no right it's Vause since the weding, pretty pregnant but you rock it mama.

Come in Lorna is in the kitchen"  
"I will see if I can help her." Piper said.  
"Vause let's smoke a cigarette"  
"I will come with you but I won't smoke. Piper will be pissed. She says it's for our baby so no smoking if I want to sleep in the bed."

"Vause you're going soft. What happened?"  
"Marriage happened. Agreeing with eachother and doing what's the best. I love it."  
"Yeah marriage... well... don't tell Lorna that I told you... but I may have asked her to marry me..."

"No way, Nichols getting married I never thought that I would live until that day... who's going soft now."  
"Well we all grow up..."  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Piper and Lorna have the same conversation.  
"So how is it going with the marriage and the pregnancy?"  
"It's rough but you know Alex helps me a lot and I'm happy for that. I love her. So how are things with you and Nicki?"  
"Well if you ask me, I have good news but don't tell her I told you. She proposed"  
"Really... Nicki...oh my god. Congratulations I'm so happy for you. So this are the good news she was talking about on the phone?"

"Yes we wanted to tell you guys first. She did it a couple days ago with a romantic dinner and all that stuff.."

"That's so sweet."  
"Yeah I know, let's eat now and Piper please act surprised."  
"No problem Lorna" 

They ate and after dinner Nicki stood up.  
"So we have to tell you something. We're gonna be married. I proposed a couple days ago."

Both Alex and Piper acted surprised but you could see they already knew.  
"You told her Lorna really?" said Nicki with a smirk.

"Oh you did to. I knew you couldn't shut up."  
"Let's not discuss thais now I still love you tho." Nicki and Lorna kissed.

"Get a room" said Alex while Piper laughed.

"Just because you're getting none doesn't mean you have to ruin mine." growled Nicki

"Not getting some? When you called I was getting some but Piper insisted to answer the god damn phone."

"Babe can we not discuss our sexlife here and Nicki I'm sure she is getting enough."  
"Sorry Chapman no Vause fuck it I'll still call you Chapman I was just joking. Alex tells me everything.."  
"Alex what the..." Piper was shocked

"She is joking honey. I'm telling her nothing." Alex tried to calm Piper "asshole" said she to Nicki who was just laughing.

"Let's go to the living room." offered Lorna

"Sure but I'll go and pee first." Piper seemed tired and Alex saw that. Alex followed Piper.

"Pipes everything ok?"

"Yeah babe just a little tired, long day"  
"We can leave if you want to"  
"No let's stay a little longer. I'm happy for them I loved our weeding. They seem happy with eachother and that's important" 

"Are you happy with me?" asked Alex while seductivelly kissing Piper's neck.

"Oh of course I'm happy in fact I'm honored to be your wife but we should go back to them"  
"Nicki was right, not getting some tonight but I'm flattered" said Alex playfully.

"The night is still young. Let's go now." 

"Had fun in the bathroom? Nicki asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No I just peed and Alex waited." Piper tried to keep a straight face.

"As if..." said Nicki

"You were right, not getting any tonight" Akex said and everyone started to laugh.

"Can you believe it? You guys will marry, we'll have a baby. Look at us beeing all grown up and shit."  
"Alex honey you have to stop cursing when our baby is born"  
"Yeah I heard it's not good, Piper is right" said Lorna with her brooklyn accent.

"Sorry mother" said Alex and gave Piper a peck on her cheek.

"I can't believe it. Vause do you remember college? The best time of our life until now" said Nicki glaring at Lorna "Shit who would have thought that we both end up married and you as a mom"

That's the truth Alex never thought about marriage and kids until she met Piper the love of her life.

"Indeed I remember that, the partys, the liquor and the chicks, We were so cool but I realized now that family life with my wife fits me better than non stop partying and I can't wait for the baby..."  
Piper was surprised but loved Alex's answer.

"Babe that's so sweet. I love you."  
She knew that Alex was concerned they both were. None of them had to take care of a child for longer than one or two evenings as a babysitter. They have to manage it on their own with this baby.

"Piper and Alex we want you to be our bridesmaids" asked Lorna after a period of silence.

"Really...Lorna...Nicki...thank you. We would love to..."Piper was exited and huged both of them.

They sat in the living room and talked about old times and how their lives have changed. They were happy that it was this way.

After hours of talking and laughing Piper felt exhausted and tired,

"Alex can we go home now I'm tired and the pain is killing me"

"Of course Pipes no problem, it's late."

´They said goodbye to Nicki and Lorna and left.

The first thing Alex did after arriving at home was to let in a bath for Piper, she knew the blonde loved to shower and to bathe.

"Thanks Al I love you"  
"Everything for my princess and her little mini me."

Alex helped Piper into the bathtub and decided to let her have some alone time.


	4. Chapter 4

"No you should go.I'm fine trust me"  
"Are you sure? I can stay home if you want to"  
"No Alex go, you haven't been out with Nicki since months. You know Nicki, she can't be alone

while Lorna is out of town"

"Ok honey but you'll call me if something's wrong"

"Yes Al, I'll and now go Nicki is waiting. I'll ask Polly to come over. Love you and behave" Piper smirked

"I'll try... just kidding. Love you too and promise me you'll call me" said Alex kissing Piper before leaving with Nicki for a girls-night.

Back in the days they did this pretty often, going from bar to bar looking for some hot chicks for one night. But they both had changed so much, so it was just drinks tonight.

Piper called Polly.

"Polly can you come over? Alex is out an I'm alone"  
"Of course Piper, Pete will look after Finn. I'll be there in 10 minutes"  
"Thanks"  
"No problem"

Alex left the apartment and saw Nicki in her car.

"Yo Vause, is your baby mama ok?"

"Yeah Piper's ok. How is Lorna? Where is she again?"  
"She is at her sister's, visiting the family"  
"And why aren't you with her? Trouble in paradise? You aren't even married yet"

"Shut up everything is ok but I can't handle her family, not yet"  
"That's ok. I married Piper three years ago and her parents are still not accepting me"

"Fuck them you're perfect, you're soulmates"

"I do love her but I thought we wanted to party and not talk about something like that"

"You're right, shit let's party" 

"Yeah I'm coming" screamed Piper while getting up, she opened the door and saw Polly "Hey sorry it's not easy with the baby in here" Piper pointed to her belly.

"I know been there too. I wanted to bring wine but you're pregnant so I brought movies and snacks"

"Thanks, that's why you're my best friend"

"Come on I bet Alex treats you like a princess and is doing everything for you"  
"She does and I love it"  
"So the baby, do you know the sex of the baby yet?"

"No but we have an appointment on monday. I still hope for a girl"  
"And Alex?"

"She would rather have a boy and says girls are complicated"

"It just has to be healthy"

"That's exactly what she said"  
"Piper I'm happy for you two. You'll be great moms"  
"Thanks, I hope so and now let's watch the movie"

"Look at that hot chick by the bar, shit"  
"Nicki you're almost married, there is only Lorna now"

"I know but I can at least look at her. Lorna does that all the time"

"You're right, she is hot"  
"Told you"

Several shots later they decided to go to another bar.

"Can you still walk?"  
"Of course Vause. I'm totally ok" 

Polly's phone rang, she answered and looked worried.

"Piper, Pete called Finn has a fever, it's really bad. I'm sorry but I have to leave"  
"That's bad, poor Finn go and take care of your little baby"  
"I swear we'll continue this another time. Love you"

"Yes, love you too"  
Polly left and Piper was alone, so she decided to take a bath and then go to bed.

She hoped that Alex would come home soon.

"Piper hasn't called yet Nicki, I'm worried. Should I call her?"

"No you should not. I bet she is having fun or is already sleeping. She's fine and the baby's too now let's dance"  
"You're probably right ok let's go" 

It was late when Piper woke up. Alex was still gone and she started to feel lonely and sad.

She called Alex just to make sure everything is ok.

"Alex, hey it's Piper is everything ok?"  
"Babe everything is ok, wait I'll go outside it's to loud."  
"You haven't called or texted like usually"  
"Yeah Nicki's keeping me busy. Is everything ok with you? Should I come home?"  
"No everything is ok, just wanted to make sure you're alright. Have fun with Nicki, love you"

Piper sounded disappointed and Alex heard that in her voice.

"Ok love you too Pipes" 

"Nicki listen Piper called and she sounded sad I have to go. Don't be mad ok?"  
"Sure go and take care of your pregnant wife. I'll call a cab to get home later"  
"Thanks I'll call you tomorrow" 

Alex called a cab and drove to the apartment. She unlocked the door carefully and went to see if Piper was sleeping.

Indeed the blonde was already asleep but heard the door and woke up.

"Alex...Alex is that you?" Piper knew it was her.

"Yes babe, sorry if i woke you up. You called and sounded sad so I left Nicki"  
"That's so nice thanks" Piper kissed Alex

"Let's sleep I'm tired"

"Ok" they cuddled and fell asleep.

"Al please it's so hot. Can we stop cuddling? It's just..."  
"Pipes no problem"  
"Sorry it's just the baby's moving and it hurts. Oh my god I'm so annoying sorry. I feel so bad."

"Pipes... hey... everything is ok...you carry our baby and you're not annoying...ok sometimes...just kidding. I love you."  
"Beeing pregnant is beautiful believe me but I just want this baby to come out"  
"You heard that mini Piper, you have to stop hurting mama" Alex touched Piper's belly

"Just a couple more weeks Pipes then we'll be a real family"


	5. Chapter 5

"Piper Vause" said the gynecologist thru the speaker.

"Alex that's us, oh my god I'm so happy. We're finally going to find out if our baby is

a boy or a girl"

"Piper chill, you have to relax"

"Hello" greeted the doctor them "so let's find out what gender your little marshmallow has."

"Marshmallow that's cute" whispered Piper to Alex.

Piper was really happy and showed everyone how she felt about this while Alex tried to hide her emotions.

"Al I know you, you're nervous but won't show it because you're the badass Alex Vause"

Piper was right Alex couldn't wait to find out.

"So should we start?" asked the doctor.

Piper took her shirt off. She was so beautiful thought Alex and gave her a peck on the

palm of her hand "let's do it" they both said.

"So your baby is healthy, everything is ok and it's a..." Piper and Alex glared at each other "a girl"

Piper was so happy she almost started to cry "Alex, it's a girl, a girl.."  
"Yes Pipes a mini you... I can't wait for her... she'll be beautiful just like her mother"  
"I love you and our baby girl, Al"

"I love you too"

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

"We would love to"  
They heard the heartbeat and started crying.

"You both will be great moms, your baby is lucky to have you"

"Thank you"

"The due date comes closer so try to rest, let your wife spoil you and enjoy the last weeks"

"I already spoil her" said Alex with a big smile across her face.

"Yes she does and I'm afraid it will stop after the baby's born" they all laughed.

"That sounds great and if something is wrong, I'm here to help just call me"  
"Thanks"

They drove home happy and excited for the baby.

"So a girl... I won Alex" Piper always wanted a girl "sorry but maybe the next one will be a boy"  
Piper laughed at Alex reaction

"Next one...? Piper this one isn't even born and you already think about another one? But I'm happy to have a little version of you"

"Don't you want another one? I would love to"  
"Of course I want another one but I think we should wait at least one year. So what do you think about inviting everyone over for dinner tonight to tell them the news?"

"Sounds great but first we have to buy some groceries. We'll call them later. We should tell your mom first Al"

"Ok call her"

"Hello Alex"  
"Hey Diane it's Piper I'm with Alex in the car right now"  
"Hey how are you? Everything alright?"

"Yes we're ok and the baby too. We just wanted to tell you something"  
"Ok go on"  
"We just had an appiontment at the gynecologist and found out that your first grandchild will be a girl" Piper almost screamed the news into the phone.

"Oh I'm so happy for you both, a girl. I can't wait to meet the little girl. Do you have a name for her?"

"No we haven't found a name yet. But we'll let you know. Mom we have to buy some groceries

now because some friends will come over later" said Alex while driving.

"Have fun, love you both"  
"We love you too"

They arrived at the supermarket and got the things they needed.

"Mommy look Alex and Piper" said Finn.

"Piper Alex hey" greeted Polly them.

"Hey Polly, wow Finn you're growing really fast" said Alex stroking Finn's hair.

"Pol we wanted to call you. We have good news and wanted to share it with everyone. So dinner today, our place, 8 p.m.?"

"Of course I'll call Pete and tell him. We'll be there"  
"Ok see you later. Bye"

"Finn is growing so fast"  
"Yeah he's already 8. Al you're so cute with him. You'll be a great mom"  
"Thanks Pipes, you too believe me our baby will love you"  
They shared a passionate kiss before Alex called Nicky.

"Yo Nichols, dinner our place at 8 p.m.? We got good news"  
"Sure Vause, we'll be there"  
"Ok bye Nicky"

"Everything is done, we just have to cook now"  
"Al we got more than seven hours left" piper kissed Alex's jawline "I know what we could do"

"Oh I know what you want but there is no time. We have plenty to do and should start preparing everything" Alex loved teasing Piper especially when the blonde's hormones were driving her crazy.

"Oh come on let's make love"  
"Make love? Pipes you're a little horny pregnant woman"

"It's been weeks, you're killing me"

"I'm scared to hurt the baby. How the hell do want to have sex, you can't even get up on your own"

"It's just the hormones, they're driving me crazy"  
"I know but after the baby's born, we'll have a date night just the two of us the whole night"  
"Oh sounds great " Alex hugged Piper from behind and put her hands carfully on her belly.

"Yes it does" Alex kissed Piper's neck

" Alex stop teasing and start cooking" Piper tried to control herself.

"You have to help me"

"Ok but keep your hands to you"  
"I can control myslef, not like someone else"

"Stop talking, start cooking woman"  
"What was that, woman?"

"Love you" Piper smiled innocent

"Love you too my little dork"

The doorbell rang.

"Pipes can you open the door please?"  
"Yeah honey on my way"

"Yo Chapman what's up?"

"Hey Nicky, Lorna nice to see you"

"Oh sweetie you're so pregnant"

"Yes Lorna I know"

"Where is Vause?"  
"Alex is in the kitchen"

"Lorna please go to the living room, I'll get something to drink"

"Ok Piper"

The doorbell rang again.

"Probably Polly and Pete with Finn"  
"Hey Piper"  
"Hey Polly Pete. Wow Finn you brought a lot of toys"  
"Mom said I should bring some to play, but when the baby's born I can play with it"

"Yes you can"  
"I can't wait. Where is Alex?"  
"She is in the kitchen Finn, Polly and Pete join the others in the living room, I'll be there in a minute"  
"Ok Piper" said the couple.

They all gathered around the table and ate.

"So what's the news you were talking about?"

"So we found out what gender our baby has" Piper started

"And it's a girl..." finished Alex.

"A girl that's so sweet" said Lorna

"Pipes, Alex we're so proud, this little girl'll have the greatest moms ever" Pete and Polly said.

"A girl?" Nicky aked

"Yes" both, Piper and Alex, said

"You know there will be a lot of drama, like love drama boys or girls, whatever she likes, what when she comes home pregnant? Stuff like that happens"

"Nicky shut up, she is not even born yet and we still have time for that drama when she'll be a teenager. I -"we" cut Piper in- we'll do anything to protect our little sunshine is it boys, girls or even pregnancy, we'll always support her" said Alex laughing, hoping their girl will be an angel.

"I told you but of course she can always come to her aunts when you two annoy her"

"Sounds great but if we found out you bought her liquor, when she still is underage we'll kill you"  
"But I'm the cool aunt" Nicky smirked.

"Yes you are... but we wanted to ask you guys something" Piper looked at Alex.

"Ok" they all said skeptical .

"We want you Polly,Pete and Nicky, Lorna to be the godparents for our child"

"Yes of course, we would love to" said Polly happy.

"We can't wait for the little girl to be born" Lorna glared at Nicky

"A little girl?" asked Finn.

"Yes are you disappionted that it's not a boy?"aksed Alex the little boy.

"No girls are cute and I can protect them"  
"That's cool buddy, we can all play together then"

"Yeah Alex I would love that" Finn continued playing with his cars.

"Do you guys already have a name?" asked Pete.

"No we haven't found one yet" answered Alex.

"It's hard to find the right name" cut Piper in.

"We know, we had trouble finding the right name for Finn, it's hard because your kid has to life with that name forever"

"Honey I think Finn is asleep, maybe we should go?" Pete looked at Finn, who was sleeping next to his cars.

"We should, thanks Piper and Alex for having us, Goodnight"

"Lorna I think we should leave as well. I'm tired and I think blondie over there is too" Nicky said and Lorna agreed.

"Thanks Alex and Piper. Goodnight"

"Pipes go and lay down. I'll do the dishes. You look tired" Alex said caring about Piper.

"I'm tired you're right, thanks Al. Love you" Piper gave Alex one last kiss before going to bed.

"Love you too"

Alex washed the dishes and followed Piper to bed. They both were tired.

"What a day" whispered Alex to herself.

"Yeah it was exciting" mumbled Piper.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex...Alex" whispered Piper trying to wake Alex up.

"Piper...what the hell. I just fell asleep"

"Sorry honey" Piper kissed Alex's cheek.

"So what's wrong?" asked Alex, grabbing her glasses from the nightstand.

"I'm hungry and there is nothing in the fridge...could you maybe go to the store and buy something?

It's not that late" the blonde was right they were tired so they went to bed earlier today.

"For real Piper? Can't we just order something?"

"But I want ice cream. Do it for me and our precious little baby girl"

"I knew that you would say that. Let me change and then I'll buy you some ice cream.

Do you want something else?" Alex got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

"No thanks, you're the best. I love you" screamed Piper from the bed.

"Love you too and don't fall asleep while I'm gone" Alex grabbed the keys and walked to the store,

which was five minutes away from their apartment.

Alex was really tired but she would do anything for Piper and their baby.

She grabbed the ice cream and some other snacks, knowing that the ice cream wasn't enough.

That's when she got a text from Piper. "Thank you for doing this, love you" she read out smiling.

"I hope you do because it's in the middle of the night, I look like a mess and buy ice cream and

other snacks just for you" answered Alex.

"Five dollars" said the cashier, an old nice man. Alex had already seen him a couple times before

"A breakup?" he asked

"No , pregnant wife" they both started laughing.

Alex left the store and texted Piper.

"Hope you're still awake. I'll be there in five minutes"

"Of course I'm still awake, can't sleep without you and I'm hungry"

Piper heard the door and knew it was Alex. She got up and greeted her wife with a big kiss.

"I got you everything, here and now let's watch a movie. I'm gonna go and change"

"Ok, I'll get spoons for the ice cream"

"What movie do you want to watch?"  
"I don't know Al"

"Let's watch a scary movie"  
"No Alex I'm pregnant, my bladder is not strong enough for something scary"

"We could watch Scream. We already saw it, so you would know when something is going to

happen and it's not really scary"  
"Scream, really? Do you remember the last time we watched it?"  
"You mean after Nicky's party, the night we got totally high and made out in her room?"

"Exactly, that night was crazy. I wasn't myself"

"I liked the high Piper, she was fun to be around and hungry, she ate all the snacks just like

pregnant Piper"

"Hey that's not fair, but high Alex wasn't bad either, she was so cute. She told me every ten minutes that she loved me and talked about marriage and kids"

"How do we even remember this?"  
"No idea and now let's start the movie and cuddle with me"  
"With pleasure Pipes"

Flashback

"Woah Vause and Chapman go and get a room" said Nicky grossed out.

"Enjoy the show Nichols" Piper gave Alex another kiss.

Nicky threw a party that night with some people. There were not more than ten people but there

was a lot of liquor.

"Let's smoke some shit" screamed Nicky.

"Alex I'm not sure about this" Piper said worried.

"Come on Pipes, one time and I'll look after you and take care of you"

"Ok but promise me to watch out for me" unlike Alex Piper never smoked or even touched other

drugs than alcohol.

"Of course Pipes" Alex gave Piper a peck.

The couple wasn't that long togehter maybe a couple months.

"Damn Vause, Chapman is really high"

"I know Nicky and I'm too" said Alex giggling.

"just don't fuck in my room. I know you like to do that when you're high" Nicky was disgusted.

"That was once and you allowed me to sleep in your room"

"Sleep...Vause...Sleep, you were tired" Nicky left them alone.

"Pipes, I got an idea" Alex took Piper's hand and led her to Nicky's room.

"Let's make out on Nicky's bed"

"But Alex you heard her, no making out in her room and I think that includes her bed" tried Piper to

stop Alex, but it was too late their shirts were already on the floor.

"Alex I'm really hungry. Can you get some snacks?"

"Really Piper?"

"I'm not doing this when I'm hungry" Alex got her shirt and walked out to get some snacks.

Piper was still in Nicky's bed half naked that's when Nicky walked in with a girl.

"Chapman what the fuck is wrong with you? You had sex in my bed?"

"Nicky no we didn't...not yet...we wanted to...but I got hungry so Alex went to get something"

"Pipes there is is nothing left sorry...oh Nicky...that's embarrassing..."

"Yes Vause it is, I told you, you couldn't have sex in my bed, fuck"

"Sorry Nicky..." Piper searched for her shirt, found it and put it on.

"Pipes let's go and Nicky have fun" Alex looked at the girl who just blushed.

Nicki would probably doesn't even know her name anymore.

"Let's walk it's beautiful outside"  
"Yeah Al, we should"  
"So do you want to smoke some? I got some more"

"But you'll look out for me" asked Piper.

Alex lit the joint and they smoked it together . Piper immediately felt dizzy.

"Pipes everything ok?" asked Alex worried but she felt weird as well.

"I'm just hungry, can we get something to eat"

"There is a McDonalds, we can eat there"

"Sounds good" on the way they talked about random things and laughed about everything.

"Piper you're beautiful and I love you"  
"Do you think cats talk when they're alone? I should get a cat"

"Pipes, love you"  
"Why do we talk all the time? What if we would scream all the time?"

"I really love you"  
"Who invented alcohol and why do we drink it?" asked Piper but Alex didn't respond, she couldn't.

It was like they didn't even heard each other. Alex was trying to concentrate on walking and not

falling down, which was hard.

They finally arrived at the McDonalds.

"Pokerface Pipes, act normal I'll order something. Go and sit" Piper just nooded.

Alex made her way to the counter and ordered food. While waiting she talk to the cashier, a young

teenage boy.

"Do you see that beautiful girl over there?"

"Yeah" answered the boy bored.

"I love her to death, she is fucking gorgeous and sexy. Some day I'll marry her and we'll have three

children... but don't tell. She doesn't know yet"

"Your food is ready"  
"Thanks"

When Alex got to the table Piper was talking to herself.

"Babe I got the food"  
"Yes finally I almost starved"

They ate, talked and laughed and couldn't take their hands of each other. They kissed, hold hands

and most of the time they just started in each other's eyes.

"Pipes I love you...what do you think about marriage and kids...Piper can you hear me?"

"Yeah of course Al" Piper didn't understand a word Alex was saying but keept nooding.

"Damn Al you're so beautiful. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Why do cows produce milk?"  
"To feed their babys Piper I don't know"

"And why do we steal it from them? That's bad. We're bad people Alex"  
"I have no idea Piper but we're not bad people. We're great and beautiful especially you.

Love you Piper. Let's go home you can sleep at my place, Polly won't notice"

They arrived safe at Alex's apartment and got in quietly, trying not to wake up Alex's roommate.

"She is not here, probably getting laid right now"  
"Ok I didn't want to hear that but that's good, so we can be loud" Piper smirked and raised one

eyebrow.

"Oh I understand, I may be high but I got that" Alex didn't get it but laughed anyway.

"Let's start with a movie, I'll go and get some popcorn"  
"Yes, food I love you Al"

"Scream" said Alex and Piper screamed "No, we'll watch Scream, that's what you meant with beeing loud right? Screaming when we get scared"

"What I didn't listen"  
"It's ok Pipes just start the movie"

The whole movie they covered their eyes if someone died and hold hands while cuddeling.

"That was fucking creepy Al"  
"Yes Pipes it was"  
"Imagine if this was real and the killer would be trying to kill us? Alex I can't die I'm too young"

"I would protect you, really believe me.."  
"Thanks but what if you're the killer?"  
"Piper I'm not the killer and I love you"  
"But you could be without knowing"  
"Piper I'm not..."

They discussed the whole night until they both feel asleep on the couch.

Flashback end

"I hope you didn't pee on the couch"  
"No I haven't peed on the couch, it wasn't that scary. Do you remember how scared we were?"  
"Pipes we were high and yes I remember, we discussed the whole night if I could be the killer"  
"That night was crazy and I loved it but that can't happen again... like never... we'll be parents

in a couple weeks"  
"You're right, we have to be good role models for our baby. I love you"

"Love you too Al"


End file.
